Charade Character
by Amanur
Summary: Light and Misa. She entered into your dark room, when from the shadows you came and suddenly pulled Misa on your bed.Misa felt like there was Lust controlling your actions. After all, Misa realized that in the end, she did enjoy that particular night.


Charade Character

**Note: I do not own Misa and Light.**

**In this piece I g****athered some texts that I thought that described perfectly what I had in mind. So some parts of this text I took from some Alanis Morissette lyrics ( I'm sure you will notice ), others parts from starlightofdawn./art/To-Be-A-Woman-Part-Two-88965425, and some are mine! Sorry about the inconvenience forgetting to put the properly credits before. But thanks to the one who didn't want to reveal herself, for the warnig! **

There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)

**I had to update this, because I had written in the first person, but then I realized that Misa speaks on the third..**

--**Charade Character**--

The memory of the last night makes Misa sick.

Misa entered into your dark room, when from the shadows you came and suddenly pulled Misa on your bed. You had one of your hands over her mouth, the other around Misa's neck, your hips thrusting against Misa's. Misa scream half vocalized, but she knew no one could hear it.

Magnetic boy. Misa stayed there paralyzed by your sexy seductive intense look, glaring into her's.

And Misa wonders, why does she tries to change you, when she know you really don't want her to. Maybe she_ should give up, you are who you are. _

So is this love? To have the smell of your body coming from Misa's, to have your bite marks on her skin, to feel brutalized by you?

Misa wouldn't say that she loves you anymore, but you give Misa something that she thought she would never find. A feeling of being really desired, being attractive without being a completely slut. Misa got stoned. When you put your hands around Misa's throat last night in bed and choked her. Was that an affirmation of Misa's femininity? Or just your masculinity letting your manhood dominates her? Does that fear Misa have, does it make her a woman? Or just make you a stronger man?

The dry feeling of disgust in Misa's mouth when you slide your lips over her, the revulsion at your assumption that you own Misa.

It was repulsing, and yet hot.

Misa felt like there was _Lust_ controlling your violent actions. It felt like _Rage_ and _Obsession_ were fighting to decide who would get it.

And as you ripped off her clothes aggressively, Misa's convulsing body tries hardly to purge you from her system. Misa was addicted to you.

She can smell your semen on her. The scent sticks to Misa's skin and no matter how hard she scrubs, Misa still can smell you. _And you did smell so damn good._

Misa wonder for a second if you're high, but then she realizes it doesn't really matter because you were there anyway, _and wouldn't let her go_.

If you're going to kill her, Misa is scared because she knows it's not going to be quick – that would be just like you - _that damn note_. Fear seizes her again, Misa doesn't want to die. She whimpers as a fresh bruise on Misa's arm brushes against her. She realizes it's a bite mark. But Misa couldn't stop you. You were covering Misa's body with bites and scratches, mixing licks and kisses. You were over Misa like a savage wild lion holding his pray. You were thirsty for her body.

Misa was afraid of your physical strength, she was afraid of your sucker punch, she was afraid of your seduction, of your coercion, intimidation, punishment, your manipulation, your explosions. Misa was afraid of your testosterone taking control of you.

You hated her, you were dangerous, _and __Misa__ knew it!_

But Misa was better then you thought and even worst than you could ever imagine. And that was why you hated her so much. _And yet wanted Misa like hell_.

But you were Misa's mentor, Misa's teacher; you were her keeper, her anchor. You were Misa's very own charade character. And she is sure you didn't know that. She doesn't even want you to, so just Misa can toy with you a bit more.

_More_, she whispered at your ear.

And there we were. Our sweat bodies thrusting each other's. In your territory, you were dominative, controlling, superior and supreme. _A truly death God._

Impetuous kisses all around Misa's body filled Misa in. She scratch her nails on your back, wondering if you were felling. She wrote ours names: _Light & Misa_. -_Or should __Misa__ calls you Kira? - _She hopes you felt it.

You couldn't look into her eyes as you corrupted Misa, taking away her innocence. This is the one victory you got. You own Misa's freedom now, Misa's naked frail body, even the inside of her head.

And so you finely had her. She gave up fighting.

You took Misa for a joke. You took Misa for a child.

But still you moan loudly. _That sweet breath of death you putted out_. And a wicked smirk on your face shows to Misa. You were clearly satisfied by that eloquent desire of having her.

Misa putted her fingers trough your silken brown hair. She still _wanted you_. Misa_ always have and always will_. There was so much to explore of you. She was just taking so much pleasure of that little mind game you were playing with her.

We were _Light_ and _Dark_. We were just perfection together.

After all, Misa realized that in the end, she did enjoy that particular night.

--

**Ok, I ****exchanged some Misa's to "she" or "her"...I admit it was too much Misa!! :p**


End file.
